<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Narcissu: The Red Spirit by WriterNightpen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598654">Narcissu: The Red Spirit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNightpen/pseuds/WriterNightpen'>WriterNightpen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Initial D, Narcissu (Visual Novel), 湾岸MIDNIGHT | Wangan Midnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Racing, Shout-outs, Terminal Illnesses, lots of shout-outs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNightpen/pseuds/WriterNightpen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a fire burns underground, waiting for the correct time to burst into light. </p><p>Himeko Shinohara, terminal cancer patient, never quite let go of her one dream. Along came her cousin Akio Asakura, a part-time mechanic and erstwhile street racer, and the buried dream started to push forward...</p><p>(Originally posted in Fanfiction.net as <i>Narcissu II: Das Rote Gespenst</i> 23/9/2010 - 21/4/2013)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. No Rest for The Wicked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>DISCLAIMER</b><br/>All trademarked items in this fanfiction is owned by their respected copyright holders (Narcissu by Tomo Kataoka, Wangan Midnight by Michiharu Kusunoki, Initial D by Shuichi Shigeno, etc). The ones which are owned by me are merely the plot and the author's thoughts. This fanfic is made solely for entertainment purposes and not intended for any material gain.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akio sighed for the umpteenth time today. School has just ended for the semester, and the summer vacation is at hand. Due to the private tutoring he received from Ms. Shimada, he managed to squeeze through with barely-average scores in his weakest subjects, Math and Physics. He chuckled softly on that thought; a racer who cannot predict the movement and trajectory of his own car? Well, to Akio, racing has always been something akin to waking up in the summer morning: It's instinctive. Ms. Shimada has always scolded him for that, and further into the tutoring, he finally started to grasp the essential physics behind his own racing. It was enlightening, to say the least.</p>
<p>That's not what the biggest worry he had in mind, though. He can't run, probably for two or three weeks ahead. Devil Z is undergoing repairs for its latest crash, and Ko-chan said that he will reinforce the chassis to better cope with the strain of its monster engine. It will surely not be cheap, either.</p>
<p>With nothing more to do in school, he got up and made his way home.</p>
<p>"Oh, Akio," A somewhat unfamiliar voice greeted him as he stowed his shoes.</p>
<p>"Hello, dad," he grunted. "Such a rarity to see you here."</p>
<p>With a non-committal grunt, his father acknowledged the young man. Though they are officially divorced, both of Akio's parents still show up in his apartment sometimes. It has became a sort of neutral ground for the two parents, although the encounter had turned sour a few times too many for Akio's liking.</p>
<p>"I heard you bought a new car," the patriarch replied his son's succinct reply, diverting from the issue. "What's the make?"</p>
<p>"It's a second-hand Nissan S30Z," the son replied. "I got it from a junkyard near here. It's very good, though it's a coupe."</p>
<p>"Can I borrow it sometimes?" the father playfully asked as Akio took a bottled mineral water from the fridge. "I'm going to take your mom on a ride South one of these days…"</p>
<p>"I won't recommend it," Akio answered. "It has no air-con or tape… or any convenience, for that matter. The shockbreaker's also hard, and the boot's small. It was built to race."</p>
<p>"Oh, I don't know you're a hashiriya[1]," the father replied, obviously taken aback. "How much power does it have?"</p>
<p>"Er… you're not mad, Dad?" Now it's Akio's turn to be taken aback.</p>
<p>"Ah, you're a big guy already," the father parried his son's wariness gently. "You're inheriting my company someday, and before that boring day comes, you had to have as much fun as you sure to play it safe, though."</p>
<p>"It has around 650 hp at present," Akio professed.</p>
<p>"Quite a powerful car… must be a beast to drive," the father remarked. "So, where is it now?"</p>
<p>"At an associate… I crashed it a few days ago running at the Wangan," Akio confessed, after sitting on a dining room chair.</p>
<p>"Tadaimaa~" a women's voice called from the door.</p>
<p>"Mom?" Akio replied to the holler.</p>
<p>"Ooh, Father is here I see," the mother coolly regarded. "So, how's the precious stocks?"</p>
<p>"Very good. Fischer Energy's disbandment opened a lot of doors," the father replied. Akio sighed as the seemingly-innocuous banter can escalateinto the two throwing acid remarks to each other.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, do you remember your Aunt Shinohara, Akio dear?" the mother said as she rummaged the freezer, settling her choice on a popsicle.</p>
<p>"You mean that Catholic sister of yours?" the father added.</p>
<p>"Yeah, sure," Akio interceded, not keen on witnessing another war of the words. "If I'm not mistaken, you said that one of their daughters just entered that school for nurses…"</p>
<p>"Can you visit them this summer vacation?" the handsome boy's mother said gingerly. "We haven't been visiting for quite a few years now…"</p>
<p>"I have summer vacation work to do, mom," Akio quickly shot that idea down. "I need quite a lot of money for my car, so I may be pulling a lot of overtimes. Besides, Mito is not exactly next door, you know."</p>
<p>"That's a good idea, actually," the father pitched in. "Tell you what, if you agree to stay with them this vacation, I'll foot your car bill and give you a raise in this month's allowance."</p>
<p>"We can't help if he doesn't want to, Dear," the mother objected.</p>
<p>"Surely you don't want our James Dean to turn into a desk zombie and die of karoushi[2] too soon, Mama. The stock's been good anyway… enough to foot bills several times over and then some," the father parried the mother's objection. "So, what's your call, Akio?"</p>
<p>"Oh, all right," Akio grunted for a bit. "You always know how to win a deal…"</p>
<p>"Deal then. Go book a shinkansen to Ibaraki for within the week," the father said, smiling thinly.</p>
<p>Akio sighed softly. He would also have to call Izakaya Club to ask for two or three weeks leave, and then Ko-chan to say that he'll probably be away by the time Devil Z finished its repairs. It's going to be a long month.</p><hr/>
<p>…</p><hr/>
<p>The balmy, not-exactly-warm weather greeted the handsome teenager upon setting his foot on Mito's soil. Akio reminisced of his childhood years, where their family would visit the Christian family in summer holidays. The Shinohara family would take them around town to see the sights and festivals on Kairaku-en, and then go to the nearby beach…</p>
<p>"Ano... Akio… Asakura-san?" a familiar voice called to him, breaking his reverie.</p>
<p>"Chihiro-san… was it?" Akio awkwardly returned the greeting. "Err… Long time no see, I guess."</p>
<p>"Ehehe, long time no see to you too, Akio-kun," Chihiro said happily. "The last time you were here was… six years ago I guess?"</p>
<p>"Around that time, yes," Akio returned the pleasantries. "Time sure flies!"</p>
<p>"Ahahaha, you're right Akio-kun," Chihiro replied in a kind voice. "Uhh, shall we go to the house now? I'm sure Mother will be delighted to see you."</p>
<p>"Yeah, let's," Akio replied, hauling his rather small traveling bag.</p>
<p>From the station, they took a commuter bus to a bus stop near the complex where the Shinohara family lives. As they walked from the bus stop to the Shinohara's house, Akio can't help but marvel. The neighborhood has been anything but the same to his memories. There were more trees growing now, as well as greener lawns. An unfamiliar church was standing on a plot of land the young man recalled was empty.</p>
<p>"What's the matter, Akio-kun?" Chihiro asked.</p>
<p>"Oh, it's nothing really, Chihiro-san…" Akio answered lightly. "It's just that the neighborhood had changed quite a bit…"</p>
<p>"Did you mean the church?" Chihiro replied with another question. "It has been around for quite some time…"</p>
<p>"My memory of this complex is a bit rusty it seems," Akio replied sheepishly.</p>
<p>They walked on not fifty yards from the church, into the family house. Being familiar with cars lately, one of the first things to struck Akio's mind is the red roof-less coupe parked in the sun, just outside the double garage.</p>
<p>"Whose car is that, Chihiro-chan?" the young man asked with a tone of mild curiosity.</p>
<p>"Oh? That's Onee-chan's car," Chihiro replied rather off-handedly as she stepped on the doormat and opened the door. "Tadaima okaa-san~!"</p>
<p>"Okaerinasai, Chihiro-chan… oh my, look at who we have here!" the middle-aged woman Akio recognized as his aunt greeted them. "I just turned my face from you for a short time, and you've grown this tall and handsome, Akio-kun!"</p>
<p>"Ah… hello, Aunt Ayako," the young man returned the greetings. "I hope I'm not too much a bother…"</p>
<p>"Oh, nonsense!" the aunt beamed. "Let's get you settled first, shall we?"</p>
<p>"I'll park onee-chan's car, then," Chihiro said.</p>
<p>Half an hour later, Akio had settled his bags in the guestroom at the second floor, and is now enjoying afternoon tea with his aunt and Chihiro.</p>
<p>"That's a nice car she had," Akio remarked as he took a cookie from the plate in the middle of the table. "An overseas model, I guess? I haven't seen many like it even in Tokyo..."</p>
<p>"Himeko-neesan bought… it a few years ago," Chihiro filled Akio in the details, if a little uneasily. "It's a miracle that she even managed to make the car run at all..."</p>
<p>"That silly girl..." Ayako remarked, sighing.</p>
<p>"Aah, so that's Onee-chan's name... man I forgot a lot of things. Where's Himeko-nee then?" Akio asked, clueless of what he said. "I bet she's working hard right now… maintaining a retro car like that isn't exactly the cheapest hobby around…"</p>
<p>A waft of uneasy silence greeted Akio for the first time he's been in this town. It's as if the mother and child were caught completely off-guard.</p>
<p>"Haven't you heard, Akio…?" the aunt reacts to break the stifling silence. "Himeko… has been hospitalized for two and a half years now…"</p>
<p>Now it's Akio's turn to freeze in shock. The memories of the kindly, active sister figure which just came back to Akio moments ago is now cruelly quashed.</p>
<p>"I-… I didn't mean to pry, sorry," the young man apologized for the faux pas.</p>
<p>"Excuse me ma'am~" a manly voice called from the front door, a salvation for the three people. "I'm Fukabori from Togaya Liquor…"</p><hr/>
<p>…</p><hr/>
<p>Akio woke from his shallow sleep in the darkened room. Last night was a fairly hectic one, especially from the emotional viewpoint. His aunt and uncle filled him in with information regarding Himeko's hospitalization. From what he could gather, Himeko's sudden illness takes everyone by surprise. The cancer on Himeko's breast had been left unchecked for so long, and when the pain started, it was already too late. Doctors were even convinced that the sister figure won't last a year and a half. Yet, she soldiers on even to this day, a fact that Akio can't help but to admire.</p>
<p>Lazily, Akio glanced to his wristwatch, of which he kept under his pillow by habit. It was a bit before six, the time he normally got back from his Wangan runs. He tried to grab some more sleep, but it seems that The King of All Dreaming won't let Akio re-enter his realm, so he got up and unpacked his bathroom kit.</p>
<p>"Ohayou…" Akio greeted his aunt, who is cooking some fried rice for breakfast.</p>
<p>"Ohayou, Akio-kun!" Ayako replied cheerfully. If last night was an emotional night, Akio couldn't discern it from her face now. "Quite a morning person, I see? Give me a moment and I'll fix the tea, dear."</p>
<p>"Yeah… I slept rather early last night," the young street-racer professed as he sat on a chair. "Say, Ayako-basan[3]…"</p>
<p>"What is it, dear?" the Shinohara matriarch replied as she chucked two teabags into a pot and filled it with hot water.</p>
<p>"May I… have a look at Himeko-san's car?" Akio gingerly asked, afraid of stirring an emotional hornet's nest. "I used to help a friend of mine restoring vintage cars… I grew fond of it, eheheheh."</p>
<p>"Why of course, dear. Now where did Chihiro usually put the keys…" the middle-aged woman obliged. "Ah, here it is."</p>
<p>"Thanks, oba-san," the teenager said as he received the keys and went for the front door.</p>
<p>"Sure you don't want to eat first, Akio-kun?" Ayako called, but the call went unanswered as the teenager disappeared before the door.</p>
<p>Cars had become his passion, and finding one to tinker in his vacation is a small victory for Akio. He turned the starter, only to be greeted with a tired grunt of the engine. After he successfully started the engine, he proceeded to engage the reverse gear, finding little resistance as the gearbox complied.</p>
<p>Slowly Akio backed the car out of the garage, then re-engaged the parking brake and put the gear back to neutral. Satisfied with the acceptable condition of the machine, he revved the engine a few times, cranking it up to a little bit before three thousand RPMs. The noise of the engine made Akio frown a bit, since it doesn't really match the smooth, regular hum of a well-kept engine he knew by heart. After doing work on Devil Z for a few months and many months in Ko-chan's tuning garage prior to that, Akio had caught on how to recognize a good engine from the bad.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Akio-kun," a middle-aged man remarked as he emerged from the front door. "Trying out the car, I see?"</p>
<p>"Morning too, Toushirou-jisan," Akio replied respectfully as he finally found a small lever to unlock the bonnet. "Just my standard morning ritual… sort of."</p>
<p>"Do you have a car, Akio-kun?" the uncle asked lightly, watching from the side as Akio opened the bonnet with a practiced ease.</p>
<p>"Yeah. I found a cheap S30Z in a junkyard half a year ago, been restoring and tuning it since," Akio off-handedly remarked as he inspected the engine, noting the mishmash of old and new parts indicating a rather amateurish attempt of restoring the first model Miata. "It's in the workshop now though. Blew a gasket while cruising one night…"</p>
<p>"You know, Himeko worked so hard to restore this car from the state she bought it in," the middle-aged man reminisced. "It was barely functioning when it first limped into this driveway."</p>
<p>"Himeko-san did a good enough job," the teenager said as he inspected the oil dipstick, "If a little misguided. She had most things right, but some of these restoration should probably be done a little more thoroughly…"</p>
<p>"She bought it for a little under a hundred thousand yen," the uncle remarked. "Pretty bad bargain, I'd say, but it's her money anyway. Turned the other side of the garage into a mini-workshop where she would work on the machine whenever she had free time…"</p>
<p>"Aah, I see this now…" Akio muttered softly as he jogged to the garage, grabbing a toolbox he spotted earlier. Without much effort, he tuned out his uncle and began tinkering around the machine. Minutes tick by as the uncle fell into silence, watching his nephew work on kinks and miscellany in the engine of the Roadster.</p>
<p>"You seem to be good at repairing cars, Akio-kun," Toushiro remarked, breaking Akio's daydreamy tinkering.</p>
<p>"Eh? Oh, this… eheheh, I worked part-time at a friend's garage shop for close to two years," Akio sheepishly replied. "It's becoming a habit…"</p>
<p>"Why don't you repair it for us? It'll be cheaper than taking it to a garage for a total overhaul…" the uncle suggested.</p>
<p>"I don't know ojisan…" Akio said tentatively. "Even though I knew some things about repairing and tuning cars, we should probably take this car for rust treatment and such… it's a rather old model, after all."</p>
<p>"Just do what you're good at," the uncle reassured, patting the young man's shoulder.</p>
<p>"Oh, there you two are," Ayako said as she emerged from the front door. "Breakfast is ready, and Chihiro will be joining us in a bit."</p>
<p>"Uh… I'll just wrap this up, then…" Akio sheepishly replied as he put the tools back into the box.</p>
<p>Breakfast was rather uneventful, and the talk revolves around the Miata's rather unkempt condition. Akio noted that nobody seem to care much of the car; Toushirou takes it out for short drives occasionally, but seemed to care little for its maintenance. Chihiro only knew how to wash it, and a family friend takes it out occasionally for check-ups and routine maintenance. Akio smiled a little when her aunt told him a story when the car once leapt a good two meters as Chihiro tried to start it, leaving the poor girl scared for a few days.</p>
<p>"Oh dear, how fast time goes when you're merry," Ayako remarked as she glanced to the hanging clock. "You better hurry if you want to visit your sister before your morning class, Chihiro."</p>
<p>"Ah, yes!" Chihiro replied, her lull of breakfast time now broken.</p>
<p>"Can I tag along, Chihiro-san?" Akio interrupted. "I want to say hi to Himeko-san too…"</p>
<p>"Of course, Akio-kun," Chihiro replied, smiling to Akio. "Onee-chan will be delighted to see you again after so long…"</p>
<p>"Let me drop you two at the hospital, then," Toushirou offered. "I can afford to be a bit late for work today."</p>
<p>"Well then, what are you waiting for, corporals?" Ayako commanded in a quipping tone. "Time's a-ticking! Let's go, let's go, let's go!"</p>
<p>The ride in the family station wagon lasted less than five minutes. They pulled over in the hospital's outpatient drop-off area, with Toushirou quickly bidding farewell. Akio found it rather odd, but thought that perhaps he had visited his daughter enough already to be excused of such display of callous behaviour.</p>
<p>"Right this way, Akio-kun," Chihiro guided the teenager. "Onee-chan's room is at the seventh, top floor."</p>
<p>"Eeh, that's new," the teenage boy replied. "This hospital has it pretty tall…"</p>
<p>"Yes," the cousin replied, pressing the elevator button for the seventh floor. "The seventh is a hospice ward for the terminally ill."</p>
<p>Akio sank into an uneasy silence as the elevator door slid shut. For the price of concentrating with the Miata, he chose to tune out the painful fact that Himeko Shinohara, the little princess who owned the car, is dying. A dull 'ting!' was what snapped him out of his short reverie.</p>
<p>"Hello, Chihiro-chan," a young nurse greeted the duo as they emerged from the elevator door. "Taking the morning session today?"</p>
<p>"Oh, not today, Nami-san," Chihiro replied with a smile. "I'm just dropping by before morning classes… oh yes, this is my cousin from Tokyo. He will be staying with us for this summer."</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you, miss," Akio said, slightly bowing to the mature-looking nurse.</p>
<p>"Make yourself at home, dear," the nurse said warmly. "You are welcome to visit anytime you want, but between seven in the morning to nine in the evening is preferable. It's okay if you want to spend the night here, too."</p>
<p>"I'll… keep it in mind," the young man said courteously. From what little cues he can pick up, it's obvious that Nami-san has fallen to him, if only a bit. It's such a curse sometimes, Akio thought.</p>
<p>From the elevator, it was a short walk to room number 717, through the nurse station. Chihiro exchanged greetings with the nurses, a fact that Akio noted. At the door after a few more minutes of talking, Chihiro knocked three times, and then opened the door. Himeko was there, sitting on a chair beside the bed.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Onee-chan," Chihiro greeted. For the first time after around six years, Akio again saw Himeko, a sister figure he has mostly forgot. "How are you today? Have you eaten your breakfast and morning medications?"</p>
<p>"Chihirooo! Dearie me, you've grown so mature… even bringing your boyfriend to visit your beloved big sister? Oh, I'm so moved…" Himeko quickly launched into a teasing non-sequitur, complete with wiping her nonexistent tears with a tip of her cotton handkerchief.</p>
<p>"O-onee-chan!" Chihiro quickly came reeling back, her face slightly pink from the unexpected tease. "He is not my boyfriend! He's Akio Asakura, our cousin from Tokyo…"</p>
<p>"Eeh?" now is the turn for the older girl to be taken genuinely aback. "Eeeeh? I-is this… is this really that cute little Akio-chan?"</p>
<p>"Ehehe, yes, Himeko-neesan," Akio replied, smiling after swiftly overcoming the cringe on hearing a –chan attached to his name[4]. "Long time no see…"</p>
<p>"My god, you've grown so handsome!" Himeko cooed, pinching lightly at Akio's cheeks. "Say Chihiro, can I have him? Please? I promise I won't break him and you can get him back once I die…"</p>
<p>"O-onee-chan! Please don't talk like that!" Chihiro reprimanded, if a little weakly.</p>
<p>"Kidding, kidding," the older girl replied playfully. "So, I take it that you'll be staying for the summer vacation, eh Akio-chan?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Akio replied simply. "Life's been a bit hectic for me in Tokyo, so I'm taking a breather…"</p>
<p>"I'd say! Even life here can be hectic when you're a teenager," Himeko responded.</p>
<p>"Well then, I'll excuse myself, Onee-san, Akio-kun," Chihiro said, seeing that there's not much to be worried with her energetic older sister. "I'll be doing some volunteer work here later in the afternoon, so we can go home together after that, Akio-kun. If you want to go home earlier than that, Onee-chan can give you some directions."</p>
<p>"I'll keep that in mind, Chihiro-san," Akio remarked.</p>
<p>"So! How's college life for you?" Himeko quickly threw a question to Akio. "Must be a lot of cute girls out there in Tokyo, eh?"</p>
<p>"Er… I was set back a year, Himeko-nee… so I haven't graduated high school," Akio sheepishly answered. "I… eh, kinda fooled around a bit too much…"</p>
<p>"Eeeh? Your joking~" Himeko said in surprise. "How many was your harem? Three? Four?"</p>
<p>"It's not like thaat," Akio objected lightly. "I just… get caught in too many jobs. Restoring cars is quite expensive, you know."</p>
<p>"You love cars too?" A sparkle suddenly lit up somewhere in Himeko's eyes. "Tell me, tell me! What model do you have?"</p>
<p>"Uh… a Nissan. S30Z, to be exact…" Akio replied.</p>
<p>"A fellow vintage lover~" Himeko suddenly threw her hands up. "This calls for a great celebration! Let's go downstairs and eat some ice cream, shall we?"</p>
<p>"O-ok," Akio mumbled as the older girl took his hands and proceeded to drag him downstairs. He was not even sure if this hospital sells ice cream.</p><hr/>
<p>…</p><hr/>
<p>"So! Let's order some ice cream, then! Pick what you like, Akio-chan?" Himeko said enthusiastically as they settled sown on a table in the hospital cafetaria. With a practiced air, Himeko handed Akio a menu. "Chocolate? Mint? Or maybe something more exotic… like Blueberry, perhaps?"</p>
<p>Akio was a bit dumbfounded by the older girl's energy. Was this somebody who was supposed to be dead a year ago? He thought as he scanned the menu. "Uhh… I guess I'll have…"</p>
<p>"Wait, wait, waaaait! Let The Great Tenkohime-ko exactly guess the flavor of your choosing!" Himeko interrupted. "Hmm… judging from the alignment of the sun and the moon today… and the time we stepped into the elevator…"</p>
<p>Akio was awestruck for a second, his mind reeling. Can she really? He thought gingerly as he scanned the menu. Finding a header titled "Ice Cream" at the corner, he was sorely disappointed.</p>
<p>"You must be a vanilla type of guy!" Himeko finished. "How was it? I nailed the bullseye, no?"</p>
<p>"But… there's only one flavor here, Himeko-nee… vanilla," Akio replied sheepishly.</p>
<p>"Ahahaha~ you're good, Akio-chan!" Himeko guffawed, obviously happy with him catching on with the Manzai routine[5]. "But the delivery of that last line is a little lacking on the deadpan tone. We must practice this skit, I want to impress Mom in Christmas."</p>
<p>"W-well…" Akio mumbled, dumbfounded. "I'll go get the ice creams, then…"</p>
<p>"Get four cups," Himeko added. "You won't be satisfied with just one, trust me."</p>
<p>"O… okay," Akio replied, unsure of what to do.</p>
<p>Not five minutes later, Akio got back with four cups of ice cream, with two plastic spoons to eat them.</p>
<p>"Saa, itadakimasu~" Himeko started. "Uaaah, so good~ this is the thing for summers!</p>
<p>"Itadakimasu…" Akio chimed along.</p>
<p>The first few spoonfuls were rather quiet; Himeko was devouring the sherbet ice cream with absolute relish while Akio looks on and eating at a more relaxed pace. Akio noted that the vanilla low-fat ice cream was indeed pretty good, even more remarkable in the fact that this is hospital fare, which people would not expect to be good most of the time.</p>
<p>"So let me catch up on you, Akio-chan," Himeko finally said as she paused eating, her cup halfway empty. "Got new hobbies? Great abilities? Like maybe, singing Natsu no Machinegun's infamous solo in one breath?"</p>
<p>"Umm… not to speak of… and no, that solo part is just impossible," Akio deadpanned. "As for abilities… well, I suppose high-speed driving would count."</p>
<p>"Really? Do you take motorsport license exams?" Himeko's eyes lit up as she replied. "I have a Rank A JFA License, you know~"</p>
<p>"Not like that, Himeko-nee…" Akio cautiously intoned as his tone dropping into a hush-hush. "I'm a hashiriya."</p>
<p>"Really…" Himeko pondered for a second, finishing her first cup of ice cream. "Aren't those kind of racing dangerous?"</p>
<p>"Well, yeah… I crashed a few times myself," Akio sheepishly replied. "But the rush is unparalleled. I don't think I can stop soon."</p>
<p>"Really… kids these days," Himeko muttered while fiddling with the last of the ice cream in her first cup. "Well, I suppose I'll be like you too, had I don't know the RoadSpec Racing exist."</p>
<p>"RoadSpec?" Akio uncomfortably asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah. They race Roadsters[6] in circuits around the country, sometimes in road courses. I had always wanted to race in Suzuka~" the older girl explained. "Although to be honest, I wanted to be in it because it's rather cheap to enter and does not require flashy tuning. Plus it pays a bit, too."</p>
<p>"That so…" Akio contemplated. "Oh yes, about your Roadster then…"</p>
<p>"Oh, do ask about it! It's my pride and joy," Himeko replied quickly. "I've even kept the original 1,6 liter engine intact!"</p>
<p>"Er, yes… Toushirou-jisan wants me to fix it," Akio cautiously mentioned as Himeko opened her second cup. "I figure I'd ask you first."</p>
<p>"Ah… just like that Otou-san…" the older girl pondered in a low, almost growling tone as she ate her sherbet. "Can you do it, I wonder? I'm probably as good as it gets when you ask a random passerby to fix a car, and frankly you look much the same. Well, outside your hashiriya claim it is."</p>
<p>"I worked at a friend's auto garage for around two… almost three years now, tuning and whatnots," Akio said with a hint of pride. "I can even improve your Roadster's performance by a bit… probably."</p>
<p>"Okay, you're hired for my racing team. Your salary won't be good, though," Himeko replied with a wide grin. "God, I always want to do that."</p>
<p>"Er… I take it as a yes, then," Akio surmised. "I'll probably start with cleaning up with the machine, replacing consumables and old parts, and after that proceed with tuning and stuff. There would be a lot to change and improve, I guess. I'll need some power tools for more serious works…"</p>
<p>"That's it, Sabu! Let's rebuild the Mach 5 to win this race!" Himeko cheered. "My toolbox has some power tools, but you could ask to borrow bigger tools at the church. They have a community center that does odd jobs once in a while, if I'm not mistaken."</p>
<p>"The church?" Akio asked gingerly. "Is that okay to do that, I wonder?"</p>
<p>"If you have doubts, bring Otou-san or Chihiro with you," Himeko suggested. "They're good members of the parish, a surefire way to get your request accepted."</p>
<p>"That's a bit…" Akio sheepishly replied.</p>
<p>"Ah, don't worry about that," Himeko waved Akio's concern aside. "Besides, Otou-san wanted the Roadster fixed. It's the least he can do… well, besides footing the bill, I guess."</p>
<p>"I hope I won't be forced to do that, though…" Akio said.</p><hr/>
<p>…</p><hr/>
<p>Akio sighed as a can of barley tea clattered into the recess in the back of the flap covering in the front side of the vending machine. His conversation with Himeko after the café talk was rather short, and he then elected to go home alone. He had asked Himeko for directions, and he was pleasantly surprised to know that the family house is located within walking distance from the hospital.</p>
<p>As he gulped the tea, Akio can't help but to wonder. It's slight, but Akio can just detect a change of tones when she mentioned her family. He can't wrap his finger around that notion. Is there something around them? Does she hate them, or vice versa? All those questions were flying left and right, prompting Akio to pay them less heed in fear of the questions overwhelming him. For now, I guess it'll be better for me to concentrate on the Roadster…</p>
<p>"Tadaima~" Akio called as he opened the front door of the house.</p>
<p>"Oh, you're home, Akio-kun," came Ayako's reply. "Have you eaten lunch yet?"</p>
<p>"Come to think of it, I haven't," Akio replied, glancing to a wall clock that says that it's five minutes past one in the afternoon.</p>
<p>"Oh, poor you," the middle-aged woman said. "I'll heat some croquettes for you, then. Just wait for a bit. How's Himeko, by the way?"</p>
<p>"She's… well enough, as far as the term go," Akio mustered a reply. "She also said that I can repair and tune her car. I'll start working on it tomorrow, I guess."</p>
<p>"That's wonderful!" the aunt remarked as the microwave sounded a crisp ping, indicating the timer had reached its intended length of time it had been set to. "She used to let no one else handle the car… it's as if that Roadster is her baby or something. Yuka-chan was kind enough to handle the maintenances, even footing the bill."</p>
<p>"Thanks, Ayako-san," Akio said as he accepted the dish and bowl of rice. "I figure I'd ask some of my friends of a good auto supplier around here, probably look at the phonebook for addresses, and ask if they do delivery…"</p>
<p>"Do your best, Akio-kun," The aunt cheered quietly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>Glossary, Notes, and Miscellany</b>:</p><p>[1]: A Japanese slang for street racers. The word 'hashiriya' means 'runner', from the root word 'hashiru' ('to run').</p><p>[2]: A Japanese general term for death by overworking. This is especially prevalent in Japan since their work load is one of the heaviest in the world.</p><p>[3]: A shorthand of oba-san, Japanese for 'auntie'. Please note that this verb is very easy to slur into obaa-san, which mean 'grandma'. A similar case would be ojisan (uncle) and ojiisan (grandpa).</p><p>[4]: Attaching a –chan to someone's name is generally only used by children or between people who knew each other for a long time (mother to daughter, between siblings/cousins, between very intimate lovers). As you can see though, Himeko used to call Akio with this in the past.</p><p>[5]: Manzai is a Japanese form of two-man stand-up comedy routine, with one playing the dumb guy (boke) and another playing the straight man (tsukkomi).</p><p>[6]: The Mazda MX-5 is initially marketed in Japan under the name of Eunos Roadster, and the 'Roadster' part sticks even after Mazda decides to market later models under its own brand (Eunos is an alternate brand for Mazda, much like what a Lexus to Toyota is).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Black Magic Woman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lunch slips by rather quietly, and Akio quickly excused himself to phone his friends after he finished lunch. The first number he dialed, naturally, is Ko-chan's number.</p>
<p>"Hello! Kokubunji Auto Services, what can I do for you?" a familiar voice greeted Akio from the other side of the line.</p>
<p>"Ma? Hey, how are you? Akio here, I want to speak with Ko-chan," Akio said, smiling a bit. It seems Ma went along and joined the family business, he thought.</p>
<p>"Heeey, Akio! I heard you're in Ibaraki, man? Brother's here alright," Ma replied enthusiastically. "Oh, he's just started draining oil… I guess he'll take your call in a little while. So what's up?"</p>
<p>"Not much… seems there's no rest for the wicked for me here. I'm repairing a cousin's Eunos Roadster, and I want to know if your brother has acquaintances here…" Akio mentioned, lightly laughing between sentences.</p>
<p>"What model? You'll have to ask Brother for that, I don't know much of the network yet," Ma responded.</p>
<p>"Early nineties NA Roadster… standard model, I guess. No racing modifications to speak of, but it's already very light. No tape, no aircon, no nothing… the only way to lighten it is to pull off the passenger seat and tear off the upholstery," Akio said, glancing towards the front door. "It still sport the 1,6 engine, even. It doesn't get more retro than that, I guess."</p>
<p>"Fuu! Your cousin has good eye!" Ma marveled. "Spec Miata[7] racing is all the rage in America, Top Gear said! People have been making great profits exporting old NA models overseas lately…"</p>
<p>"How about RoadSpec? Know anything about that?" Akio asked.</p>
<p>"Oh, that's a Japanese adaptation of Spec Miata. Like the Spec Miata, it's cheap to get into, got nation-wide racing, and sported a decent prize. I heard many endorsed it, including Mazda itself and Keiichiro Tsuchiya," Ma replied with relish. "Come to think about it, their next race will be in Tsukuba... ah, here you are, Bro."</p>
<p>"Hey, Akio! Heard you're tuning even in your vacation, eh?" Ko-chan chimed in his baritone voice. "Devil's repairs will probably be done in one or two more weeks. So, what do you need?"</p>
<p>"Ah, Ko-chan," Akio replied. "Do you have any friends in Ibaraki? I'm in Mito, to be exact. I got a car that needs fixing…"</p>
<p>"Hmh, Mito, eh… that's a tough one. I don't know many guys in Ibaraki, though I do know some people in Shimotsuma, near Tsukuba Circuit proper," Ko-chan answered discretely. "Try asking Ossan, though. I heard he's from Ibaraki."</p>
<p>"Ah, man…" Akio sighed. "You know I don't enjoy dealing with that guy…"</p>
<p>"I know. Just give it a shot. Who knows, you might get something useful," Ko-chan replied. "Anyway, you know Speedbump's number, do you?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know. Thanks for the info, Ko-chan!" Akio gave a closing remark. "I'll meet you when I get back from here!"</p>
<p>Akio paused for a bit after Ko-chan hung up, before dialing another number.</p>
<p>"Hello! Speedbump here, what can I do for you?" an enthusiastic voice replied from across the line.</p>
<p>"Ossan? Hi, I'm Akio Asakura," Akio mentioned, slightly wincing. "I heard you came from Ibaraki so I want to ask a few things…"</p>
<p>"Oh, Devilman! Sure, sure, ask away!" The man only referred to as Ossan enthusiastically replied.</p>
<hr/>
<p>…</p>
<hr/>
<p>Akio woke up early the next day, having pocketed the names of some cheaper auto parts seller in the Mito area from Ossan. He'd probably get some manual-reading done, and then shop for parts today. Afterwards, he wanted to check the garage's tools; he had vaguely spotted a homemade hoist somewhere it there, but how to work it without a winch had eluded him.</p>
<p>"Good morning," Akio greeted the Shinoharas, who are gathered by the dining table.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Akio-kun," Chihiro returned Akio's greeting. "What's your plan for today?"</p>
<p>"Not much… probably going to shop for parts after I read up the manual on the Roadster," Akio replied simply. "Are you free today, Chihiro-san? I was thinking if you could give me directions…"</p>
<p>"Umm… I have a ten o'clock appointment with a lecturer, and all afternoon for volunteer work…" Chihiro mentioned. "If we have lunch on the go, I might be able to accompany you around lunchtime…"</p>
<p>"Why don't you take a day off from volunteering for today, Chihiro," Toushirou suggested. "You've been doing it all this month almost non-stop. I know it's an inner calling, but girls your age should have fun too."</p>
<p>"But Otou-san…" Chihiro objected. "I had enough fun already…"</p>
<p>"I can make do with a map," Akio commented as his aunt put a mug of tea in front of him.</p>
<p>"Oh, nonsense," Ayako chimed in. "Why don't you delegate for the time being, Chihiro… Akio isn't going to be here all year, you know…"</p>
<p>"But…" Chihiro still objected, but a knock on the front door interrupted her further objections.</p>
<p>"I'll get it," Ayako said.</p>
<p>"Hello everyone~" a lively voice greeted as the owner of the voice, a smallish girl decked in frills, settled at the end of the table.</p>
<p>"Oh, Yuka-san," Chihiro noted. "Are… you joining us for breakfast…?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. We're out of jams, and misoshiru isn't exactly my thing for breakfast," Yuka said gingerly. "Plus I have to take Red to the garage for routine oil change…"</p>
<p>"I don't think it'll going to be necessary for today, Yuka-chan," Toushirou said, drinking the last of his coffee. "This is Akio Asakura, a relative from Tokyo. He will be taking over on Himeko's car maintenance, at least for this summer vacation."</p>
<p>"Really?" Yuka said, taking a slice of cheese for her bread. "Doesn't look like much are you, kiddo?"</p>
<p>"Oh, please spare the cynicism," Akio shot back. "Himeko-san gave me her approval. Besides, I'm an experienced mechanic."</p>
<p>"Experienced? How many months?" Yuka replied with acid in her words. "Spending three months washing cars does not make one a mechanic, boy."</p>
<p>"Two years of tackling all sorts of machine grime for five days a week surely counts, girl," Akio returned with no less acidity. "Experienced enough to do most of my car's tuning on my own, in fact."</p>
<p>"Surely… Yuka-san only wants the best for the car… Akio-kun…" Chihiro tried to mediate the mounting tension.</p>
<p>"Ahh, alright…" Yuka grumbled, now tuning her killer sight to her sandwich. "I won't be responsible if Red suddenly break down, at least."</p>
<p>"Oh, she'll be better than ever, I can guarantee that," Akio drove his point down. "Thanks to your garage's shoddy work, I have my work cut out for me."</p>
<p>"Pah! I'd like to see you try, boy," Yuka shot back. "I'll glare at your back all day today, mock you silly until you make mistakes!"</p>
<p>"Err… Akio-san… Would you like… Yuka-san to accompany you around town, then?" Chihiro seized her opportunity.</p>
<p>"As long as she guides me good, I guess…" Akio grunted. "She looks like an Ojou[9] who would get lost a kilo off her house…"</p>
<p>"Excuse me? I drive to work every day, boy! I even drive to my drinking parties and back!" Yuka heatedly replied. "I'll show you every nook and cranny Mito has to offer, just you see!"</p>
<p>"Kids these days, going all tsun… tsun… what was that called?" Toushirou remarked the little scene with a smile.</p>
<p>"Tsun… jire, was it?" Ayako replied, giggling softly.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>"Onee-chan?" Chihiro greeted as she entered Himeko's room.</p>
<p>"Oh, hello Chihiro," the ill girl replied, craning up from her map. "Are you working the morning shift?"</p>
<p>"No, I just drop by before college," Chihiro remarked. "Mother made you some sandwiches…"</p>
<p>"Thank you, just when I am getting bored to the menu, too," Himeko intoned coolly as she accepted the sandwich-filled bento box. "How's my Roadster doing, by the way?"</p>
<p>"Akio-kun is probably looking for the manuals now…" Chihiro remarked. "He said he wants to read it up first… after that he'll shop for parts with Yuka-san."</p>
<p>"You're not exactly making your position better, you know," Himeko coyly teased. "You have even more competition now that Yuka got involved…"</p>
<p>"O-onee-chan mou!" Chihiro shot back, flustered. "He's our cousin!"</p>
<p>"So what? Marriage between cousins is legal, you know," Himeko teased further. "It'll take a really dumb girl to pass on him."</p>
<p>"But th-that's…" Chihiro mumbled.</p>
<p>"He's quite a good man," Himeko remarked, patting Chihiro's shoulder. "Not the straightest-flying arrow, but good enough. I'd say he'll match you better than with Yuka."</p>
<p>"Mou…" Chihiro grunted.</p>
<p>"Now, you said you were only dropping by," Himeko coolly said. "Won't you get late if you dally here longer?"</p>
<p>"R-right," Chihiro said, preparing to leave. "Be sure to take your medication, okay?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Matron~" Himeko replied half-mockingly.</p>
<p>A few minutes after Chihiro left, a nurse enters the room.</p>
<p>"Let's get your midmorning readings, Himeko-chan," the nurse said, settling her utensils on the bed while Himeko puts her book at a side table.</p>
<p>"Hai hai, Nami-san," Himeko complied, rolling her sleeve up one arm. "By the way, have my order of narcissus bulbs came?"</p>
<p>"Yep. My brother will deliver it around eleven or so," the nurse said as she slipped the digital thermometer to Himeko's left armpit. "It's a fresh batch and the first of this production year, straight from the famed Awajishima nurseries."</p>
<p>"Is that so…" Himeko thoughtfully remarked.</p>
<p>"I won't recommend planting it until next month, though," the nurse chided gently as she set her stethoscope. "Even if you plant it right away, it won't sprout until the time comes, and it may even rot if watered too much."</p>
<p>"I know, you're my botany teacher anyway," Himeko grunted as she felt the pressure on the manometer's cuff increase.</p>
<p>"Who's that guy, I wonder? Hmm, 120/80… that's great," Nami asked, while noting the readings on the manometer. "He's been a hot topic in the nurse's station, you know."</p>
<p>"He's Chihiro's boyfriend," Himeko stated with a hint of a conspiratorial tone. "But don't ask her about it, she'll just deny it strongly."</p>
<p>"You're lying," Nami accused playfully. "He's so young! But I won't mind dating younger guys, for a piece of beefcake that fine."</p>
<p>"You Christmas cake," Himeko snarled between giggles, as the thermometer clamped in her armpit sounded a beep. "But seriously, he's my mechanic. He'll be taking care of my car for the summer vacation."</p>
<p>"I'll let him into my bonnet anytime!" Nami quipped. "Hmm, 36.8 degrees. Not bad."</p>
<hr/>
<p>…</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Sure you don't want to visit Himeko-nee?" Akio asked one last time as he dropped Yuka in front of her house.</p>
<p>"Naah. I still need to lie down. God, you really are a sicko behind the wheel," Yuka grunted, her palms and face very pale.</p>
<p>"Your choice then," Akio said. "Thanks for footing the bill, though."</p>
<p>"That's nothing," Yuka grunted before ambling to the house.</p>
<p>Akio shrugged, before starting the Roadster and driving away. A few minutes later, he had found himself looking for a parking space in the St. Teresa Hospital's[9] parking lot. The afternoon is creeping by, taking the midday's stifling heat with it. Akio found a parking space shaded by nearby trees, and locked the car.</p>
<p>"Akio-chaa~n," a voice called as Akio walked past a flower garden.</p>
<p>Akio quickly turned towards the call. There, he saw Himeko relaxing on a park bench, a small stack of books to her left-hand side. A straw hat frames her face, carefree smile decorating it. A small fan completes it all.</p>
<p>"Himeko-nee," Akio greeted while taking the seat next to Himeko. "Getting some fresh air?"</p>
<p>"Yep! I've wanted to plant narcissus bulbs, but my botany teacher advises me not to," Himeko said, while glancing to the empty patch not a few yards from the bench.</p>
<p>"Narcissus?" Akio asked off-handedly.</p>
<p>"Yeah. My order just came, delivered straight from the narcissus capital of Japan, Awajishima![10]" Himeko proudly exclaimed. "The best and the whitest, they would say… say, how was your love-love shopping with Yuka?"</p>
<p>"Ehh… well, we did buy some basic supplies… oils, oil filter, air filter, coolants, brake fluid, some lines for the brakes, spark plugs…" Akio listed his purchases from off his mind. "She's nice enough to foot the supply bills in exchange for lunch."</p>
<p>"Oh ho~ Nice going there Akio-chan~" Himeko remarked with a teasing tone. "So… which would be good for our race queen? I like Yuka's frills and all, but Chihiro will look better in a race queen suit, don't you think?"</p>
<p>"Himeko-nee…" Akio replied sheepishly. "Eh, what's this? Top Gear Japan?"</p>
<p>"Yes, they help ward off boredom…" Himeko said. "Not to mention that they have event calendars and all that."</p>
<p>"Don't tell me…" Akio cautiously intoned. "You're aiming for the next RoadSpec race… the one in Tsukuba…?"</p>
<p>"Now that you told me~" Himeko coyly said. "Will Mach 5 be ready for that day, Sabu?"</p>
<p>"Himeko-nee… please think of your health for once," Akio replied in dismay, noticing a folded corner on the page detailing the next RoadSpec race. "Let me race in your stead, at least."</p>
<p>"You don't have a racing license, dummy. Besides, such a victory will not be mine, won't it?" Himeko wistfully said, a sad smile forming on her lips. "I need that victory, Sabu."</p>
<p>"I don't know…" Akio relented, his eyes quickly poring on the event's particulars. "It depends on what class you look forward in entering. If you're aiming to enter the Stock class, I can be quite quick in doing it since I think that class forbids engine tuning in any way. The FT class, on the meantime…"</p>
<p>"That much is enough, I guess," Himeko said while getting up. "By the way, Akio… did you drive my Roadster when you go shopping?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. It's pretty balanced and really wieldy," Akio remarked. "I might have gone a little overboard, though. I didn't know Yuka-san can get really carsick…"</p>
<p>"You didn't…" Himeko intoned, keeping her laugh suppressed.</p>
<p>"I only hit eighty kilometers per hour…" Akio grunted, his gaze fixed on his own shoe. "On a rather busy street…"</p>
<p>"Oh Akio, you're so precious!" Himeko guffawed.</p>
<hr/>
<p>…</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next day was a rather busy day for Akio. He worked since after breakfast, tuning the world out to get that extra concentration he need. He started by hoisting the car off the ground, and even that has proven to be a monumental task. For starters, there is no winch, so Akio has to jack the car up with the hoist and harness alone. The Roadster is said to be a light car, but that term still equals something literally just short of a ton. Akio couldn't help to admire Himeko's sheer tenacity and perseverance. <em>For an amateur like her to be able to restore a heap of near-useless junk into a passably-functioning car is a great feat</em>, Akio thought.</p>
<p>Idle daydream was not Akio's goal, though. After the hoisting was taken care of, he moved on to draining the oil from the engine block. With a little effort and the correct tool from the nearby toolbox, Akio succeeded in opening the oil drain valve, splashing used motor oil into a bucket he had prepared. Content on waiting on the oil to fully drain from the engine block, Akio settled on a small stool.</p>
<p>"Hey," Yuka greeted rather succinctly.</p>
<p>"Oh, hello Yuka-san," Akio returned the greeting.</p>
<p>"You almost ruined my workshift," the older girl grunted. "My manager yelled at me for nearly puking on merchandise…"</p>
<p>"I'm… sorry, Yuka-san," Akio sincerely apologized. "Himeko-san kind of told me yesterday that you're not good with high speeds… after I drop you home."</p>
<p>"Good. Don't ever speed on me again," Yuka grunted. "So how is Red's maintenance doing?"</p>
<p>"Well, I'm now waiting for the oil to drain fully first, then I'll replace the oil filters and then pour the new oil into the engine," Akio explained. "After that, I'll replace the spark plugs and air filter, add coolants and lubes, and start the engine. Then I'll see if this car would need a new timing belt or not. I think the brake fluid should be added, too. I'll check for the basic electronics, too… see if any fuses need replacing. If it keeps shorting out then I guess I have get this car to a garage for electrical checks."</p>
<p>"You two," Yuka snarled. "You two are a match made in hell. Both of you are driving demon, gear head, oil-drinking headcases[11]."</p>
<p>"…I really don't know if that's a compliment or not," Akio sheepishly replied. "You work afternoon shifts, do you Yuka-san?"</p>
<p>"Only on days like these. Afternoon shifts really mess up one's bio-clock," Yuka remarked. "Tell me, why do you two love cars very much?"</p>
<p>"Eh? Well, I don't know about Himeko-san, but I drive for the rush," the younger male said. "Feeling that turbo surge kick in when you go into fifth gear… it's a wonderful feeling."</p>
<p>"I can never understand you gearheads…" Yuka grunted in annoyance as Akio glances at the oil bucket.</p>
<p>"Hmm, I thought so," Akio noted to himself. "Guess it's changing the oil filter next. Yuka-san, do you want to help me?"</p>
<p>"Pass~" Yuka replied. "I have no intention on being smudged by oil. Bye then."</p>
<p>"Thanks again for footing the bill, Yuka-san!" Akio hollered from under the suspended car.</p>
<p>"Poor mechanics should just shut up and do their job!" Yuka shot back.</p>
<hr/>
<p>…</p>
<hr/>
<p>A few days passed as Akio made his way in maintenance of the so-called Mach 5. The electrical systems of the car turned out surprisingly good, partially to the lack of complicating creature comfort other cars usually had. Akio then only replaced the aging battery, just in case. Every other things are taken care of, from many aging tubes to the radiator coolant. Akio starts to feel the déjà vu of the work, like restoring the Devil Z from its scrapyard state to its full 650 bhp monstrous glory, all over again.</p>
<p>With a satisfied feeling, he started the car and revved it to half its maximum spin. The machine roared a crisp bellow, much to Akio's pride. He knew that even though almost a week ago the machine was sputtering quite a deal, now it's as close as new as it gets.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Akio-kun," Chihiro greeted, all decked for college.</p>
<p>"Good morning too, Chihiro-san," Akio replied. "It's finally ready for the world of speed."</p>
<p>"Do you mean the Roadster?" Chihiro asked, a bit of curiosity in her voice.</p>
<p>"Yeah. She sure sings like a choir now," Akio remarked, satisfied smile adorning his face. "I think I'll go to a garage to get some balancing and dyno tests done."</p>
<p>"O-oh…" Chihiro thoughtfully replied, overwhelmed by Akio's barrage of technobabble. "Well, I suppose that's good then…"</p>
<p>"Are you going to the college?" Akio asked, breaking the lull of Chihiro's confusion. "I can take you if you like."</p>
<p>"You don't have to," Chihiro replied. "I am going to drop by at the hospital first…"</p>
<p>"That's just along the way, Chihiro-san," Akio deadpanned. "Hop in, I'll get my jacket real quick, okay?"</p>
<p>"Okay then…" Chihiro finally relented.</p>
<p>The drive was a very short one, and Chihiro bade farewell at the entrance of the hospital. Akio then continued on his way, but not before noticing a pink-clad woman after the next intersection.</p>
<p>"Hello missy, care for a tea with me?[12]" Akio hollered while slowing the car down just beside the girl.</p>
<p>"Ara, I would love to, sir," the slender girl clad in pink pajamas replied, while climbing into the car. "What a nice car. Where did you get it, sir? Don't tell me you cheated a girl to get it?"</p>
<p>"Eheheheh, you got me. So, where shall we go to, Himeko-nee?" Akio asked sheepishly. "If we are really going out for tea, you'd have to tell me where since I don't know any good cafes here."</p>
<p>"Hmm… drive on. We're going to the Akanedani Station… I heard it's nearer to the hospital than the Banshourin Station[13]," the older girl commanded. "Er, why are you taking off your jacket?"</p>
<p>"Wear it over your pajamas, Himeko-nee," the younger boy instructed as he dumped her jacket to the older woman's lap. "I… don't want us to get weird stares."</p>
<p>"Eeeh? But this is my uniform~" Himeko protested. "It's part of the character-type appeal, you know!"</p>
<p>"I… don't really want people to get the impression of an illicit relationship or anything, really…" Akio sheepishly rebuked as he changed into the second gear. "It's as if I'm taking you hostage or something…"</p>
<p>"Well, that's too bad~!" Himeko cooed. "Because I'm staying in my uniform. Now drive."</p>
<p>After a few minutes' drive, they managed to find their way to the aforementioned station. People are milling here and there, the dwindling rush hour traffic still propelling them about in their business.</p>
<p>"Whoops, I guess I should get a disguise anyway," Himeko quickly don the jacket, putting the collar a bit high so it will obscure her face. "There are a few people who knew me… that's a doctor on the fourth, and that's the head nurse for the sixth…"</p>
<p>"I see… should I lose them? Shouldn't be that hard if I put up the roof…" Akio volunteered.</p>
<p>"Naah, it's okay. They'll probably roll their eyes and go about like nothing happens," Himeko waved the younger boy's concern aside.</p>
<p>"Very well then, miss," Akio said, smiling a bit. "Where is this tea house you wish to go to?"</p>
<p>"Let's find a parking lot first," Himeko suggested. "Oh, and Akio…"</p>
<p>"Yes?" Akio replied.</p>
<p>"Your jacket… has a very manly smell on it…" Himeko sighed almost-dreamily.</p>
<p>"O-oi! I-I washed it!" Akio blabbed, caught off-guard by the remark. Himeko only giggled.</p>
<p>They circled around the station for a bit, and finally found a parking lot. After locking the door and erecting the roof, they walked towards the station, passing a row of specialty and knick-knack shops along the row. Himeko's unhurried steps, however, stops in front of a pawn shop.</p>
<p>"What's the matter, Himeko-nee?" Akio asked, finding the sight rather odd.</p>
<p>"Let's have a look in this shop," the ill girl intoned, firm resolution backing the words.</p>
<p>"Welcome, welcome~" an old man greeted the duet from behind the counter. "Feel free to look around. I don't sell weapons and their supplies, but you can ask for nearly everything else. Chances are I have it."</p>
<p>"Do you happen to have a racing suit set, ojiisan?" Himeko quickly asked.</p>
<p>"Racing suits, eh… hmm… I think I may have a few… stupid hashiriya kids sometimes pawn their racing gear here, too," the old man replied. Akio cringed a bit when the old man mentioned his kin. "Let me have a look in the storage first."</p>
<p>"Well, I don't know if you are the stupid or the clever kind of hashiriya, Akio-chan~" Himeko quipped lightly as the old man went out of their sight. "Clever enough to repair somebody else's car, I see…"</p>
<p>"Er… eheheh," Akio sheepishly replied. "I'm not sure of that… driving a tuned 240Z sporting a machine stronger than most Ferrari can seem outrageously stupid at times…"</p>
<p>"Yep! Here are some newer ones. There are a few more back there but they're mostly cheap show-off pieces," the old man said, emerging from the back of the shop with a two small pile of veritable racing gears neatly packed into plastic bags. "These are all the real things, fire protection and all."</p>
<p>"Woah," Himeko gawked at the sheer variety of the selection, despite the rather innocuous nature of the shop.</p>
<p>"How about this white one? Its insides is padded for some impact protection, and also lined with fire-resistant fabric…" the old man offered. "I think it'll be quite a tight fit for you boy, but it comes with a matching crash helmet and gloves."</p>
<p>"Oh no, you're mistaken, old man," Akio replied to the seller. "She's the one buying. She's looking for a good costume for next month's RoadSpec."</p>
<p>"Wow, never thought that you have that calling for speed, miss," the old seller. "Do forgive me. I'll give you a discount for the white one, crash helmet gloves and all."</p>
<p>"Oh I don't know~" Himeko said coyly. "Six thousand?"</p>
<p>"Six and a half. They're national standards compliant, if I'm not mistaken," the old seller bargained. "Besides, it'll be a perfect fit for you, miss."</p>
<p>"Do try it on first," Akio interceded. "If it's too large, it won't do any good."</p>
<p>"Can I?" Himeko asked the seller.</p>
<p>"Go ahead," the seller said as he opened the plastic wrapping.</p>
<p>Himeko gingerly eyed the piece, before divesting the jacket on her and handing it back to Akio. She then proceeds to put the racing outfit on, zipping it up all the way to the neck. The plain white racing suit fits her well, although its maker clearly intended it to be worn by a male since it is loose in a few places on Himeko's frame.</p>
<p>"See? It's a perfect fit. I'd say it was made for you missy, if I don't know better," the old man said, smiling gently.</p>
<p>"You're right. Ne, Akio…" Himeko said as she turned to her escort boy. "Can you…"</p>
<p>"I won't have it any other way. Oji-san has been footing half of the bill for your car's repairs while Yuka paid the other half… consider this my gift to you," Akio replied. "Deal, jii-san. Give us the rest of the merchandise."</p>
<p>"Okie dokie," the old man replied. "Oh, and do a favor for me. Win the championship if you can."</p>
<p>"We don't intend to lose, at least," Himeko said cheerily while getting out from her new racing suit. The old man grinned as he re-packed the suit with the gloves and put it into the white helmet. Akio paid him promptly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <b>Glossaries and Miscellany</b>
</p>
<p>[7]: Before the more racing-savvy people start crying Did Not Do Research at me, yes I'm aware that Spec Miata racing don't actually kick off until 2006 or so, and it have never happened in Japan (as far as my research say, anyway). The reason I put Spec Miata racing here is that I need a 'base' for the RoadSpec competition, and by proxy a reason for Himeko to get a racing license and a Miata (Mazda MX-5), and Formula Mazda or sort does not really have an 'amateur' vibe to it. You'll see the relevance later on.</p>
<p>[8]: 'Ojou' means 'princess'. The connotation here is that Yuka can't do scrap, like a cloistered princess.</p>
<p>[9]: The name of the hospital in Narcissu and Narcissu 2 was never given (or I hasn't noticed enough), so I guess St. Teresa Hospital would fit rather well for a Christian hospital name. There are several Saints named Teresa in Christian history (some even attaining the rank of Doctor of The Church), but Mother Teresa (as per writing) is still Blessed Mother Teresa so the inspiration is not (fully) hers.</p>
<p>[10]: I may not get the fact that Awajishima as the narcissus-planting capital of Japan right, but you should already know what the significance of this little fact if you already played Narcissu; For those who have yet to play, I'll just say that Awajishima plays a huge role in the plot of Narcissu and it involves narcissus blooms to an extent.</p>
<p>[11]: I don't really know Brit English, though I think a 'headcase' means a loony person.</p>
<p>[12]: This is considered a standard pickup line in Japan, if clichéd and incredibly cheesy.</p>
<p>[13]: I thought giving the 'A and B Station' names will better immerse the readers into the story. Not that I know if Akanedani and Banshourin are actual names of train stations in Mito.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wind Climbing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After putting the racing kit set in the trunk of the car, they strolled to the café at a corner of the road near the station. They ordered iced tea and french fries, if only to hold off their hunger before actual lunchtime.</p><p>"So, how about your car?" Akio asked as he drank the iced tea. "I have done what I can. The only thing left is to balance the car, but I guess it can wait until we get some good racing rims."</p><p>"You done a better job than I do, Sabu~" the older women replied. "I bet the car gets over a hundred horsepower now… enough to win the race, maybe? It really feels that we have a chance now!"</p><p>"I'm happy for your positivity, Himeko-nee… but we still have to prepare your car to actually be competition-worthy. First thing to consider is a rollcage, in case the car tumbles for whatever reason," Akio rattled his explanation. "It also adds to the rigidity of the car, so your handling will also improve. After that, we must also equip the car with a bucket seat for safety. Then comes the racing rims and tires to improve grip. That is just the beginning… if we want to revamp the brakes and suspension, it will surely be more expensive."</p><p>"Even with only the crucial modifications, it surely won't be cheap…" Himeko sighed.</p><p>"Well… I have some savings I can draw from," Akio cautiously mentioned. "I was going to use them to restore and improve my car, but now… this seemed more appropriate."</p><p>"Thanks, Sabu-hakase[14]," Himeko said wistfully. "I guess now my mind is set on who gets the car after I die…"</p><p>"Himeko-nee…" Akio paused.</p><p>"Well, that's that, and this is this. Let's concentrate for the race, shall we Sabu?" Himeko cut Akio short, the vigor behind the voice mostly back.</p><p>"Ah… well, I think my savings will be enough for a rollcage and bucket seat," Akio said tentatively. "But for the rims and tires, I will need to… borrow, I guess."</p><p>"There's nothing left for us to do, then…" Himeko sighed heavily. "Let's go public about this. Who knows how many people actually find me able to win…"</p><p>"I knew some people rich enough to spare us some money… but I don't know if I can persuade them," Akio muttered.</p><p>"Just try and talk to them. I'll talk to Mother and Father," Himeko uttered. "They'll surely object, but hey. At least they deserved to know that much."</p><p>An uneasy silence descended upon them for a while. Himeko nibbled at some french fries thoughtfully, while Akio drank his iced tea slowly in contemplation. The heightening sun heats the air around them, slowly drawing out their sweat.</p><p>"Should we be going back to the hospital?" Akio tried to restart the conversation.</p><p>"Say, Akio… why don't we go to a beach tomorrow?" Himeko countered. "I don't feel like being in the hospital…"</p><p>"It's okay with me, but wouldn't you need a doctor's permission or something?" Akio asked back.</p><p>"With good enough stealth, you can slip out of the hospital quite easily, actually," Himeko answered the question lightly.</p><p>"Very well, then… what time should I pick you up?" Akio replied.</p><p>"As early as you can muster… seven, I guess? They change nurses at seven, and I think I can arrange for my getaway with my accomplice," Himeko explained, much to Akio's chagrin.</p><p>"You sound like a criminal, Himeko-nee…" Akio grunted.</p><p>"Oh, and do fill the Roadster's gas. We may need it for a bit of practice," Himeko finished her sentence.</p>
<hr/><p>…</p>
<hr/><p>Dinner passed by rather quietly, with Chihiro decidedly glaring daggers to Akio for some reason. Akio contemplated on calling the two people he had in mind as backers for Himeko's endeavor, but elected to wait until the night grow a little bit later. After all, they may still be working at these hours.</p><p>In the meantime, he pored on the rules and regulations for the upcoming race from the brochure he picked up from a local Japan Auto Federation branch, intent of using every single advantage he could find to help achieve victory. Hmm, brake and suspension mods are forbidden, I guess, Akio mused as he finished reading the rules the first time around. No turbos, either. We may have a little advantage here since Himeko-nee is rather light…</p><p>The clock struck eleven as the erstwhile mechanic got up from his seat and made up his mind. He would make those calls now. The first number leads to a female celebrity, just about the only person Akio knew from the showbiz.</p><p>"Hello~ this is Reina Akikawa speaking. Who is this, I wonder?" a cheerful, if slightly tired-sounding voice greets Akio from across the line.</p><p>"Reina-san? This is me, Akio Asakura…" Akio returned the greeting. "Got a minute?"</p><p>"Sure. We're having a break, anyway," the twenty-something public figure said. "For what do I have the pleasure of having this talk, anyway?"</p><p>"I have a favor to ask you…" Akio cautiously proceeded. "Lend me some cash."</p><p>"Hmm… my rates are exorbitant, you know," Reina teased. "I thought you had the Devil and all of its repair expenses under control?"</p><p>"This is not for the Devil Z," Akio replied, still cautious. "A… racing team I'm working in is entering the next Mazda RoadSpec competition in Tsukuba early next month. I'm doing it for my cousin. She had this planned for a long time."</p><p>"…Well, I can get a sponsorship deal for you, if that's what you want. Summer season break of shooting sessions are fast approaching, and in the next months I may have some free time for lobbying people," Reina ventured a guess.</p><p>"I don't know if anyone would want to sponsor a ragtag band of my sort," Akio replied, uncertainty starting to cloud his mind. "I'm a hashiriya part-time mechanic, and my driver is a cancer patient…"</p><p>"Akio… you're not kidding me, don't you?" Reina intoned. "Is that really true?"</p><p>"I've told better lies, Reina-san," Akio replied in dismay. "I'm not the kind of guy to use that schtick anyway, and being discovered as a cancer patient is probably not in her intention either."</p><p>"She could generate a lot of buzz for cancer welfare, you know. Social organizations would probably flock to your… team, with cash," Reina said.</p><p>"I don't know, Reina-san. It sounds… impure, for some reason," Akio uttered in defeat. "Sure, I'd go along with this if it's for that kind of charity purpose, but her intent… is not as good as that, I guess. It's wholly personal."</p><p>"Still, I guess it isn't really a wrong cause to make use of charity funds…" Reina sighed as she continued. "How much would you need, anyway?"</p><p>"Around a hundred and fifty thousand, maybe up to two hundred[a] I guess. We're entering the Stock class, so no engine, brake, or suspension modification is allowed although we're allowed to replace brake pads," Akio mentioned the number. "I already have some funds, but I guess it'll only do for the rollcage and bucket seat. We'll need a lot of racing tires, and maybe some good rims. After that, I also need to replace the brake pads."</p><p>"Hmm, I see. That's quite low for racing standards… I'll see what we can do. We still have around a month, right?" Reina soothingly said. "Call me again, um… two weeks from now. I do hope your cause could win some donations from my friends."</p><p>"Thanks a lot, Reina-san," the younger boy said, letting go of his held breath.</p><p>"Make sure your lady driver had my regards, then," Reina concluded, a little teasing evident in her voice. "You two will win this."</p><p>"Thanks again for the vote of confidence," Akio sincerely concluded. <em>Now that's done… Time for the next name from the list…</em> Akio thought as he dialed the other number he knew.</p><p>"dr. Tatsuya Shima[15] speaking," an icy, controlled voice spoke from across the line.</p><p>"Ah… hi Shima," Akio replied the greeting. "Asakura here… got a minute?"</p><p>"Let me just pull over for a second…" Tatsuya replied, his tone indicating that he's driving. "Okay. Care to tell me what this is for? The only times you'd call this number are when you need to set up a run."</p><p>"Naah… this is a little different," Akio said, pressure once again mounting on him. "Can you spare me some… er, donations? I'm entering next month's RoadSpec competition in Tsukuba…"</p><p>"…Are you kidding me?" the cool surgeon flatly asked after five seconds of silence, certainly dumbfounded. "Do you even have any racing license for that matter?"</p><p>"Uhh… that didn't come out right. I'm the mechanic," Akio sheepishly corrected himself, "For my cousin's… team or sorts. She had a Rank A JAF Racing License, and she intend to race once I brought her Roadster up to regulations."</p><p>"I see. The best of luck for your team, then," Shima coolly replied. "As for monetary favors… I don't think I can help. Keeping Blackbird up to its reputation is expensive, you know… not to mention taxes."</p><p>"Er… anything else you can do?" Akio pressed a little.</p><p>"Hmm… you're racing in Tsukuba, eh? Come to think about it, there's somebody I knew who frequents Tsukuba and knew the line well," the surgeon continued. "His name is dr. Toshiya Joushima. I think I still have his number here…"</p><p>"Okay… got it, thanks," Akio replied after jotting down a number in a scrap paper.</p><p>"Perhaps your cousin can learn a thing or two from him. I think I remember him saying that he ran a close second to Keiichi Tsuchiya's time attack record in Tsukuba," Shima continued. "Not a guarantee or something, but do mention my name to him. He'll understand."</p><p>"Thanks, man. I'll make sure he gets your regards," Akio concluded the call, sighing in relief for the second time that night. That's enough for the night, I don't want to push my luck too much… the young mechanic-sans-street racer thought. Little did he know, that a pair of eyes was discretely eyeing him.</p>
<hr/><p>…</p>
<hr/><p>The time was six thirty in the morning, and Akio is already up and about. He has got rid the miscellaneous toolkits from the trunk of Himeko's roadster last night after phoning Tatsuya, pulling out all sorts of wondrous tools from inside it. Preparedness is all good, really, but what owner of city-going car in their right sane mind kept a backsaw in one's trunk? Akio wondered as he checked the spare tire for signs of damage last night.</p><p>As Akio tiptoed to the dark kitchen to look for the Miata's keys, a light pat on his shoulder nearly made him jump.</p><p>"A-ayako-san?" the youth groggily asked.</p><p>"Let's talk for a bit, Akio-kun," the aunt discretely said, waving the car keys slightly. "I heard… interesting things when I went out for the toilet last night."</p><p>"Uhh… and that matter is linked to me…?" Akio said, playing dumb.</p><p>"Well, you were on the phone last night," the Shinohara matriarch pressed her advantage. "And Chihiro said that Himeko went missing for a good half of a day yesterday…"</p><p>"Uh… busted, I guess…?" the youth started to proverbially sweat.</p><p>"Really, you two… just what are you two planning, hmm?" Ayako sighed, having cracked through the youngster's defense in ten seconds flat. "Chihiro won't be amused, you know. If anything, she is furious of your little escapade yesterday. Poor girl, she's just too concerned about her sister's well-being."</p><p>"It's only fair… if you heard it from Himeko-nee herself, Oba-san," Akio softly said. "She said that she intends to tell you and Toushirou-jisan in person. I don't want to overstep my boundaries."</p><p>"That child…" Ayako sighed. "She always had her own way, like a rushing river. She worked so hard in maid cafes to get that car."</p><p>Himeko in a maid getup, that's a new imagery for Akio to wrap his mind on. <em>She must be quite a looker in that getup to be able to work at a cafe</em>, Akio thought as he gulped a wad of spit. <em>Even with her rather emaciated form now, she can still make a passable French Maid…</em></p><p>"Well anyway… please tell her to take it easy, Akio-kun," Ayako said softly as she brought up Akio's hand and put the Roadster's keys on them. "And we're waiting for her to tell us."</p><p>"Thanks… Oba-san," Akio muttered. "I'll make sure that she lives to take the challenge… I promise."</p><p>"Now run along. You won't want to keep our little princess waiting," Ayako said. "We'll handle Chihiro."</p><p>The drive from the house to the hospital is mercifully short. Akio parked the car in a secluded corner, before making his way to a vending machine to get a coffee. Coffee in hand, he waited in a corner of the outpatient's entrance/exit.</p><p>"Hello~ handsome," Nami greeted Akio as she came in from the entrance. "Caught a cold?"</p><p>"Eh, err… Nami-san… was it?"Akio replied groggily. Not only is he not prepared for that line, she also hit him with seduction at six forty-five in the morning.</p><p>"So, are you going to see your cousin?" the nurse tried to strike up a conversation. "I thought you're going out with Chihiro-chan?"</p><p>"Nami, please don't tease him first thing in the morning…" Himeko interrupted as she showed up, a small purse adorning her standard pink pajamas.</p><p>"Hai hai~" Nami backed off as the cancer patient made herself known. "So, should I cover for you today?"</p><p>"Only if there are doctors. The other nurses are already quite fed up with my antics to care anyway," Himeko straightened the detail. "And I guess I am not expecting any serious visitations today. Watch out for those interns though, let them experiment on somebody else from the lower floors."</p><p>"Roger that. If you can buy me and the other nurses a tub of Haagen-Dazs, I will be grateful," the nurse coyly mentioned her price.</p><p>"I'll see what I can do. Choco chip, put in the nurse's fridge in the seventh floor, labeled as 'Nami's Ice'?" Himeko said lightly.</p><p>"As usual," Nami finished as she shook Himeko's hand. "Have fun out there and take it easy, okay?"</p><p>"I will~" Himeko replied. "Now, are we going to go or not, Sabu?"</p><p>"The Roadster is parked at the back. We'll stop at a konbini[16] for some take-outs to eat on the go," Akio mentioned. "I'm quite starving."</p><p>"Good enough for me. I hope they have oden or the likes," Himeko said, trailing Akio as he led the way to the car. "Because onigiri or cup ramen[17] isn't really my preferred breakfast item, you know?"</p><p>"So, Himeko-nee," Akio said as he started the car. "I called the people I thought could help. It turned out… quite okay."</p><p>"Our budget is covered, then?" the cancer patient said, smirking. "Man, you're such an all-in-one person. This is the best hire in the history of the team."</p><p>"Not… quite, but my friend will do what she can. I hope she can make it," the hashiriya said as they exited the hospital. "Better still, a friend of mine recommended a trainer for you. He said that the trainer is a Tsukuba Circuit regular and knew its best lines well."</p><p>"Is there anything you and your friends can not do, I wonder?" Himeko wondered, eyes rolling.</p><p>"Just pray that our trainer won't charge," Akio grunted.</p>
<hr/><p>...</p>
<hr/><p>They finally found a convenience store a few kilometers from the hospital, and shopped for their journey. After they finished packing their things into the trunk save from some provisions for breakfast, they switched seats. Now, the car is steered by its rightful owner.</p><p>"Aaah~ I haven't steered in quite a few years!" Himeko happily chirped. "I do hope my skills haven't gone rusty…"</p><p>"Now where are we going? To the beach we usually frequent when we were kids?" Akio asked while opening an onigiri for himself.</p><p>"Nope, that place will probably be jam-packed in vacation season like this. I had this special place I found while cruising with Yuka-chan," Himeko said as she started the engine. "It's nice and quiet, even at the height of summer vacation. It's unfortunately quite far… about two hour and a half drive. We have to go through a mountain pass, even."</p><p>"Fine with me," Akio stated after he washed a bite of onigiri with a gulp of bottled tea. "You also need to brush up on your driving. Consider it a warm-up round."</p><p>"Okie dokie," the cancer patient chuckled as she gently pressed the gas pedal. "Do instruct me though. I'm probably forgotten half of my racing license lessons already."</p><p>And so, the odd couple went off to their destination after a quick gas-filling stop at the next gas station. They tore through the countryside roads with all the power and speed a 1990 Eunos Roadster can muster. As the road became curvier and more undulating, the Roadster's philosophy of Jinba Ittai[18] starts to shine. Himeko's cornering techniques were rather rusty from a few years of disuse, but Akio's snap judgment calls and the Roadster's ease of handling helped her not to slip from the road.</p><p>"Well, I suppose that's quite a good time," Akio stated as they slowed at a roadside in the beach region Himeko set as their destination. "We got here in an hour and fifty minutes. That's forty minutes off the predicted time, quite a good job if I must say."</p><p>"All thanks to your repairs, Sabu~" Himeko said as she opened and devoured a sandwich with relish. "Really, the pedal felt more responsive than when I first restored it. The brakes are also quite good, despite you saying that you haven't replaced the old brake pads."</p><p>"Your old fuel line and brake tubing probably had something to do with it. I replaced them all," Akio replied as he stretched his hand over his head, feeling the light breeze on his hair. "You're right… this beach looks so quiet! It's almost like a deserted island."</p><p>"Hehe~ this place is my secret training spot, you know," the seventh floor denizen stated proudly, chest puffed as the car went into a small, empty parking lot. "I used to practice turns and braking over sandy roads along the coast here. It worked wonders! The sand made tires really slippy at times, especially on dry windy days."</p><p>"Is that so…" Akio mumbled as he gazed around the beach. There was summarily nothing around but this parking lot, a small stall-of-sorts without any apparent occupant, a row of lavatory-slash-changing rooms and a few vending machines.</p><p>"Unnn~" Himeko groaned lightly as she got out from the car and stretched. "So, how did an open top feel? Pretty refreshing, eh?"</p><p>"Yeah, to be able to feel the air rush by your hair like that… it's a great feeling," Akio commented as he checked out the trunk for some onigiri, having exited the car before Himeko did. "Yesterday in the city can't even begin to compare with now! I guess Roadsters and the wilderness were really made for each other."</p><p>"Hehe… that's part of the reason I bought it, too…" Himeko sighed, her gaze far and introspective. "So! Let's have an obligatory beach episode of your summer vacation, shall we?"</p><p>"Let's," Akio replied.</p><p>The duet then took a stroll, plastic bags containing their food and drink for light brunch slung at Akio's shoulders. Akio were marveling the great scenery, while Himeko's gaze seemed nostalgic. After strolling for a few minutes, they found a place with less shifty sands and elected to sit there.</p><p>"So Akio-chan, tell me about your car in detail," Himeko said as she opened a can of orange juice. "You told me the make, but I hadn't quite heard the particulars yet."</p><p>"It's quite a long and unique story," Akio started. "Sure you want to hear it?"</p><p>"Silly Akio, we have all day!" Himeko giggled while hugging her knees.</p><p>"…Right, I forgot," Akio sheepishly replied. "For starters, the car is rumored to be cursed. People who knew the car's history call it Devil Z."</p><p>"Oooh, a ghost story! Do continue!" Himeko cooed, clearly interested.</p><p>"Well, the junkyard dealer who sold it to me said that four owners before me died of crashes, while the one guy who still lived after owning this car before me was forced to sell the car cheaply because his company is going bankrupt," Akio resumed telling his story, casting a sidelong glance to Himeko. "As luck has it, the man who originally owned and tuned this car turns out to have an almost identical name with me. I just kind of went along with that."</p><p>"Man, that's cool. I mean, how small are the odds of this actually happening?" Himeko marveled. "So, why haven't you died yet?"</p><p>"Why indeed…" Akio mused before pausing for a bit. He's really unsure of what to say next.</p><p>"Well, don't let that question bog you down," Himeko gently patted the youngster's shoulder. "Do continue."</p><p>"Uh… yeah. So when I came across Devil Z in the junkyard, I knew I had just struck gold," Akio resumed his tale of Devil Z, a slight uneasiness weighing his voice. "It's lightened as best as it can be without stripping the interior, the machine is tuned to its very limits, its suspension hardened to as hard as it can be within safety limits… it's a wonder why someone, even an auto-savvy cop, would leave that kind of treasure in a junkyard. Even the owner of the garage I worked in knew that the car is made in a feat of serious engineering."</p><p>"That's destiny, I say," Himeko remarked. "So how does the car run?"</p><p>"Fast doesn't even begin to describe it, Himeko-nee," the hashiriya mechanic replied. "It's a mix between a sports car and a terrifying wild beast. The first time I drove the Devil, I misjudged a corner and spun before crashing quite hard. There were no lasting damage on it or me, but I bled quite a lot."</p><p>"Ouch," Himeko summarized her view of the event succinctly. "It seemed like an intriguing car. I'd love to drive it… if I had time."</p><p>"Himeko-nee…" Akio sighed. Even after knowing the older woman's outlook in life, he was still taken aback by how Himeko takes it all in a stride.</p><p>"Your face there," Himeko scolded playfully. "You want to ask me something, hmm?"</p><p>Akio nodded slightly, his expression rather cloudy.</p><p>"Go ahead, ask what you want," Himeko said as she reached for a bottled tea.</p><p>"Himeko-nee… about Chihiro," Akio started his question. "Are you two fighting? I… er, have been glared at quite bad last night."</p><p>"Of course we fight all the time. We're sisters," Himeko sighed. "But after I get sick, she… over-exaggerates things a lot."</p><p>"I don't know if I can sympathize with you on that… seeing that you're reckless like this," Akio came up with a comeback.</p><p>"People die, Akio. Whether they are just lounging around in their home or falling from an airplane when the time struck, people die when their time to die comes," Himeko replied gently. "And I… still have a few more things in my bucket list that I can't achieve by laying down in the seventh floor. Like an English proverb say, who dares wins."</p><p>A few minutes of silence reigned as Akio contemplated on what the older woman said. He saw a similarity in both himself and Himeko. They are both standing but an arm's length from Death's door; she is pushed towards it by her cancer, while he tempts Death almost daily by street-racing.</p><p>"Did you bring your swimming trunks, Akio-chan?" a sudden question from Himeko took Akio by surprise.</p><p>"E-eh?" Akio managed a response. "No, I guess…"</p><p>"What? You didn't bring your swim trunks to a beach at the height of summer vacation?" Himeko replied disappointedly. "What are you, a South Islander with perpetual sun all year round?"</p><p>"Of course I bring my swimming trunks from Tokyo," Akio replied, not wanting to get shot down by Himeko's words. "I just didn't think that we'd go to the beach to swim today…"</p><p>"Silly Akio," the seventh floor denizen scolded playfully again, while lazily flicking the tip of Akio's nose and getting up. "Well, we have no other choice then. Shall we take a skinny dip?"</p><p>"Hi-himeko-nee!" Akio blurted out, face red from the potential embarrassment.</p><p>"Aw come on, there are rarely people coming to this desolate beach anyway," Himeko lightly quipped while giving Akio a sly wink.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>Glossary and Explanations</b>:</p><p>[14]: This is equivalent to saying "Doctor Sabu" or "Professor Sabu". The –hakase attachment to someone's name means that the person is really skilled in what s/he does, usually in a scientific field although it can be used outside it, too (think Croquette-hakase, the nickname given to Setsumi by Himeko in Narcissu 2).</p><p>[a]: For simplicity, I'm using an old rate of 100 yen = 1 US$. As far as the real value of the money go, $1500 gets a rollcage set for a Miata (MX-5) plus installation as of 2009. Of course, this is a work of fiction and the kind where accuracy plays second fiddle. I'm trying to keep it realistic within the bounds of my knowledge (which I admit is a bit narrow).</p><p>[15]: Between Shima Tatsuya and Tatsuya Shima, I chose Tatsuya Shima. It's not canon, but it sounds a bit better.</p><p>[16]: Konbini is a Japanese shorthand for 'convenience store'.</p><p>[17]: Oden is a kind of Japanese hotpot dish. Onigiri is best described as a ball of rice around the size of one's palm. Cup ramen is noodle and seasoning in a cup, and one adds hot water to prepare it. Most convenience stores in Japan sell all of these as food items, although oden pots (they're sold hot) are usually only available in winter.</p><p>[18]: This is an old Japanese yojijukugo (four-kanji idiom) which means 'horse and rider as one'. It's also the design philosophy of the Roadster/Miata, which in turn contributes to the car's reputation as an easy-to-handle sports car.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, I decided to post my first completed fic here. I'm quite proud of it, memes and all.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>